


Poker Face [Vid]

by rhoboat



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: F/M, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoboat/pseuds/rhoboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's gotta be enough room in the world for another Poker Face vid, right? ... Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Face [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Escapade 2012.
> 
> With thanks to RevolutionaryJo, kuwdora, Talitha78, and raspberry_splat.

**Music:** "Poker Face"  
**File Info:** 3:18, zipped MP4 (H.264), and streaming  
**Download & Stream Original and Remastered Versions:** [HERE](http://swirlythings.net/2012/07/02/poker-face/)

**Original Links:** [YT](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHHn5FVhi20) | [LJ](http://rhoboat.livejournal.com/167334.html) | [DW](http://rhoboat.dreamwidth.org/157934.html) | [Tumblr](http://rhoboat77.tumblr.com/post/18426379056/sherlock-holmes-vid-poker-face-by-rhoboat77)

****

**Remastered Links:**[YT](http://youtu.be/vDwFPzGDpio) | [LJ](http://rhoboat.livejournal.com/168862.html) | [DW](http://rhoboat.dreamwidth.org/159408.html) | [Tumblr](http://rhoboat77.tumblr.com/post/26420126367/sherlock-holmes-vid-poker-face-remastered-by)  
**Notes:** Remastered July 2012.  
_Now with less turquoise._


End file.
